Growing Up Issues
by BrattlyMoshkins2019
Summary: The Marauders are all excited for the Yule Ball coming up, but things turn bad when Sirius finds out his baby brother is very popular among the opposite gender.
1. Secret Snogging

Title: Growing Up Issues

Author: xxxxGryffindorGurlxxxx

Summary: The Marauders are all excited for the Yule Ball coming up, but things turn bad when Sirius finds out his baby brother is very popular among the opposite gender.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Brothers. These adorable siblings belong to the genius J.K. Rowling!

***********************************************************************

The Marauders were in their dorm, sitting and laughing at the previous prank that Sirius and James had pulled on Snape.

"Did you see that look on his face?!" Sirius exclaimed as he laid backwards on his bed, doubled over laughing.

"It was priceless, mate!"

"That…and your face when Evans smacked you for bullying those "poor" students" Sirius laughed. James just winced lightly and gingerly touched his cheek.

"Merlin! It still hurts!" he moaned.

All the Marauders laughed even as Frank Longbottom came into the room and stared puzzled at Sirius.

"Hey, Sirius! I thought you were in the library?" he asked questionly. The Marauders stared at him questioning something, most likely his sanity. Sirius Black in the **LIBRARY**! What the hell!

"Frank are you daft?!! Why would I, of all people, be in the library, of all PLACES???!!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically.

"Sorry mate, but it was either you or someone using a polyjuice potion snogging a fourth year Ravenclaw in the library," Frank said mildly. Sirius narrowed his eyes at Frank.

"Frank, I've been up here all night!" he exclaimed again, but hen he thought to himself. If it wasn't him then who did Frank see.

"Fine then. Then who was it?" he questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Search me." Sirius replied and then turned sharply when Remus sighed loudly as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh what? And you think you know?" Sirius asked rolling his eyes.

"It's pretty obvious who it is Padfoot." Remus reasoned.

"Oh yeah? Then who is it?!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms up.

"Well let's look at the facts. He looked like you, he was in the library, and he was with a fourth year," Remus analyzed.

"Now, who do we know that looks like you, is in the library, and is probably around fourteen right now?" Remus questioned Sirius.

At this Sirius took on a contemplating look until his grey eyes widened briefly. He swallowed hard.

"N-no, it's not him Moony," Sirius said quietly.

"Sirius…" Moony started but was interrupted by Sirius.

"It's couldn't be Regulus Moony!" he shouted defensively.

"I dont get it Padfoot. I thought you didnt care about him, said he was an abomination since he was born," stated Peter confusingly.

S-shut up! I'm just weirded out who would like the little brat!" Sirius defended although Remus was sure she heard a nervous note in his voice.

"Actually, I've heard that Regulus is quite popular in his year, in all the Houses," James started.

It was true too, unfortunely. Despite his Slytherin family and House, Regulus was widely known to not only as a great Quidditch player but one of the only decent Slytherins there were. He was nice to everybody, except to those who hurt animals. That was what set Regulus off the most, but in the end he was a kind individual. That and he seemed to have picked up and the looks and charisma that was famous in the Black Family.

"He's too young to be da-" Sirius started when Remus interrupted him.

"Your are such a bloody hypocrite!" he exclaimed quietly. Sirius turned to him sharply, narrowing his eyes.

"What?!"

"You started dating _before _you were fourteen!" Remus reasoned.

Sirius looked taken back a bit but before regaining his composure, waving his hand dismissingly at Remus.

"That's completely different!" he stated.

"How?"

"It was me, Sirius Black, and this is Reggie!"

"Sirius, it's the same thing and you know it!" Remus reasoned. Sirius just shook his head and muttered quietly to himself.

"I don't get it Pads," came Peter's voice, "What's wrong if Regulus is dating? He's just a Slytherin anyway," he tried to reason to one of his idols.

"It's not that hard Wormtail. Sirius is just being a usual over-protective sibling, it comes like instinct." came Remus' calm voice.

"I am not!" Sirius shouted.

"Ya know what Padfoot?" came James voice. Sirius turned briefly to his best mate questionly.

"You just have to face the facts….ickle Reggie is growing up!" James said in a laughing manner but was stopped abruptly when Sirius' hand clamped on his mouth.

"Don't even think about using growing up and Reggie in the same sentence, James!" Sirius exclaimed overdramatically.

"Yeah, he's being over-protective at all," Remus mumbled sarcastically inaudibly.

"But he is fourteen…" James tried to reason.

"He's thirteen!"

"So what? That's old enough for him to be looking at girls, mate-" James tried again but was cut off by Sirius…again.

"No! He's not dating and I'll prove it to all of you!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus just sighed. This was not going to end good.

***********************************************************************

AN: There's the end of chapter one! Coming soon: Sirius confronts Regulus at breakfast…and in front of a crowd! How will the smaller Black react to this embarrassment? Find out next time! Please review! Siri loves people who reviews!


	2. Interogations and Annoyance

Title: Growing Up Issues

Author: xxxxGryffindorGurlxxxx

Summary: The Marauders are all excited for the Yule Ball coming up, but things turn bad when Sirius finds out his baby brother is very popular among the opposite gender.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Brothers. These adorable siblings belong to the genius J.K. Rowling!

************************************************************************************************

The next morning Sirius had gotten up fast, earlier and faster than James who was normally the early bird and had the Marauders rushing down the steps and out the portrait hole. Sirius came bounding down the steps, James coming right behind him followed by a tired Remus and a drowsy Peter who rubbed at his watery blue eyes. Sirius grinned in anticipation, proving himself right in the eyes of his friends.

"Slow down there mate, Wormtail is still half asleep," came James amused voice.

Sirius sighed to himself and hesitently slowed his pace down, waiting impatiently for his friends to speed up. They were nearly there when Sirius ears pricked at the sounds of voices, non-marauder voices.

"...you sure about this Reg," came a hesitant, slightly feminine voice.

"Dont worry, everything is working according to plan," came a confident voice that Sirius recognized as his brother's.

Sirius rushed off to find the source of the voices, stopping at the corner and peering behind it sneakily. There on a bench by a window in the cooridor sat Regulus Black, a hand-held mirror in his hand. The slightly feminine voice seemed to emit from it.

"If you're sure, Ill be ready when-" the voice was cut off when a loud "Evans!" bounced in the so far quiet atmosphere. Regulus stiffened as he looked behind him alerted. Sirius ducked behind the wall and cursed. Dammit! He knew that voice anywhere.

James.

He looked behind him briefly to see an exhuberent James flirting with an irritated Lily as the two other Marauders followed closely behind. Sirius turned back to his brother only to see him pointing his wand at the mirror with a silent and rushed "Gotta go," as he shoved the mirror in his satchel and straightened his posture as he looked into the direction of Sirius. Sirius sighed disappointed. James soon joined him with a hard pat on his shoulder as Lily walked briskly past them and past a slightly nervous Regulus who she nodded to in greeting. The Marauders all rounded the corner as Sirus approched the smaller Black.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked suspiciously as he looked his brother up and down. Regulu rocked on his haunches.

"I wasn't talking to anyone," he responded hauntily. Sirius blanched.

"Yes you were! _You_ were talking to someone!"

"Yeah and _you_ are delirious," he stated smartly.

Sirius was about to answer back when he heard voices coming down the hall. The two brothers and the Marauders looked up to see two identical blond boys in Ravenclaw uniforms rushing down the hall. They were running full at full speed towards the group of boys and stopped in front of Regulus.

"C'mon Reg! We gotta get to the Great Hall or all the good food will be gone," said one of the boys grinning. His twin shook his head.

"You guys and food.." he sighed to himself.

Regulus grinned, relieved to have a reason to get away from his brother and his interogations before turning his attenton to Alex, the one who spoke first to him, as he spoke again.

"Race ya to the Great Hall, mate," Alex challenged with a smirk. Regulus grinned again starting to nod as he made his way over to the exit of the cooridor before he felt something grasp the back of his robes. He looked behind him startled only to look annoyed as he gazed back at his older brother.

"This conversation is not over," he pointed at regulus for empathsis as he gripped harder on Regulus' robes, restricting the boy from escaping. It was then that the twins noticed the marauders' presense and they looked at eachother confused before turning back to Regulus for answers.

"What's your brother want with you, Reg?" they asked in unison. Regulus looked more annoyed as he glared back at his estranged sibling.

"Good question." he stated aloud in a suspicious tone.

"You ask questions when I get the answers I want," Sirius ground out.

Regulus glared a moment before letting his mouth gape open as he changed his eye direction to something behind Sirius' shoulder.

"Merlin Bella, it's about time!" Regulus voiced in excitement.

Sirius and all the Marauders drew their wands as they whipped behind them only to see nothing behind them, allowing Regulus to rip free of his brother's strong grasp and grab hold of both the twins' arms before taking off down the hall. Sirius cursed as he turned back only to find his brother now disappearing form sprinting down the hallway.

"Sneaky brat," he mumbled resentfully under his breath.

James came up behind his best mate and grasped his shoulder in comfort.

"Tough luck mate, better luck next time," he said sentimentally.

Sirius just clenched his teeth in frustration. he could've found something out if James hadn't alerted Reglus to his presense. Oh well. Sirius sighed to himself as he followed his best mate and other friends into the Great Hall where he allowed his eyes to wander over to the side of the room where the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables sat. The twins sat on the side of the table so they were in talking distance of Regulus who sat on the side of the Slytherin table that was closest to the Ravenclaw table. As one of the twins took a sip of their pumpkin juice, he spotted Regulus grin as he snatched his friend's pumpkin pastry, a favorite of his, and nibbled on it quickly. It was then that noticed the girls around the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables.

They were all giggling in Regulus's direction.

Why the bloody hell were they giggling?! Merlin, he needed to find out what the hell was going on with the brat. That was when he noticed Regulus and the twins excusing themselves and head out the Great Hall, where all the rest of fourth year Slytherins and Ravenclaws soon headed down as they made their way to the Grounds as everyone made their way to class. Sirius scowled in Regulus's direction. He was going to find out what was up. No matter what.

* * *

AN: Sorry it was short but the next one will be longer I promise. Please review! It siriusly motivates me!!


End file.
